


Just a Hormonal thing

by cathcath



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Cuddling, Fevers, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Steve is just horny and needy, Steve is sick, and so is billy, even though they won’t admit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcath/pseuds/cathcath
Summary: Steve is sick but also horny and gay whoops





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be gross

It was the pounding headache that made Steve realize instantly that he was sick. He almost never had headaches this severe unless he was sick. Luckily for him, his shift was basically over, so he decided to head out and let robin take over for once. He clocked out and instantly head into the bathroom to finally blow his nose, the pain in his head growing worse. This was normal for him. At least 3 times a year, sometimes more, he would catch the nastiest colds. They'd hit him hard, leaving him on house arrest for a week. The next week he'd be back out doing whatever it was he did, school, or now in his case, work, but he'd still be sick like a normal person, just unable to take more days off. He headed for the parking lot, praying to god that Billy would be there waiting for him; and to his relief, he actually was. _Must have got off work early _Steve thought to himself. The hard rock music he was blasting turned down slightly as steve approached the Camaro. He opened the passenger side door with no hesitation and plopped down in the seat with a congested sigh. Billy looked at him perplexed. "In a rush pretty boy? You know I'm not a taxi serv-"

"Just take me home." Steve cut him off.

Billy now turned to face him. "What's the matter with you princess?" His voice sounding almost mocking but the sympathy in his face was pure. "I'm just not feeling so good." Steve almost whined. He shut his eyes, the pain in his head worsening. "Please, Billy just take me home please." Billy's expression looked so tender and genuine steve wanted to kiss him right there. He knew he couldn't, not only because he was sick as a dog but they were parked right in the crowded mall parking lot. "Okay Harrington..." his voice was uncharacteristically soft. He put a hand on his burning cheek "let's get you home."

They pulled up at Steves house shortly after. "Your parents around?" Steve shook his head "no they're never around." Billy frowned at the congestion seeping into Steves soft voice. "It's all right I can usually take care of myself I'm okay." He got out of the car and headed towards his door, billy raising his eyebrows. He lit a cigarette and watched the sick boy try and make his way to the front door. Steve stopped in his tracks and hastily made the beeline to the driver window. "Maybe you could come in just for a bit." Steve groaned. "Yeah yeah, let me just park," replied Billy, quickly putting out his cigarette, and putting the car in neutral. Billy was smart on this issue. He knew not to leave his car out in the open. Steve led him right up to his room and slammed the door behind him, a hungry look in his eyes. "Billy.." he whispered quietly. He kissed him harshly. Billy pulled back. "Hey, you sure you want to do this, you're pretty sick?" Steve moaned in response and brought him over to the bed. "Billy, please...I want you so bad." He sounded really sick, voice croaky and stuffed up. Billy almost felt guilty for doing this. "C'mere princess." He thought that he might as well get this over with and let the poor boy sleep. Steve laid on his back moaning loudly stroking his already weeping cock. "Oh god, billy please please." Billy felt his own cock grow hard, he still felt guilty, but now he felt a lot more turned on. He promptly undid his pants and slid himself into Steve's legs. "Tell me what you want." He purred, a devilish grin crept onto his face. "I need your cock inside me please please baby please." Steve cried. Billy smiled. "There he is.." He slowly eased his way into him, pumping in and out gently, and then become faster and more rhythmic. Steves moans were incessant as he neared his finish. Billy groaned as he came, steve finishing shortly after, very loudly. "Sleep now Harrington, or you're gonna lose that pretty voice of yours." Steve moaned softly again. Soon after that the two of them fell asleep in Steves bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow we really dragged billy into this

Steve wasn't sure if it was the doorbell that woke him up or his own snores. He felt at least ten times worse than he did before he fell asleep. He glanced over at Billy who was actually dead asleep. Fuck he looks so goddamn perfect Steve thought to himself. He was gayer than he'd like to admit. He quickly slid on a robe, hurried downstairs to the door and swung it open nonchalantly.   
"Yeah?" He croaked. "Holy shit what happened to you?" Steve recognized that voice. "Henderson? What the hell are you doing here?" Dustin smiled. "Well, I was just wondering where you were...Robin said you got in Billy's car and you two drove somewhere?" He said, now in the doorway. "Of course she saw me.." Steve said, rubbing his face.  
Dustin looked somewhat confounded. Surely Robin wouldn't care what he's doing with other people. "Come inside, it's roasting out there, you'll catch your death." He murmured. "catch my death in the heat? Anyways it looks like you already caught yours." Said Dustin, closing the door behind him. Steve sniffled. "It's just a cold, it's whatever." Dustin scoffed. "Yeah sure it's whatever, you look terrible steve!." Steve pulled up a chair in the kitchen for Dustin and got himself some tissues. "So you came here because Robin saw me with Hargrove?" He asked. "Well no." Dustin sighed. "I was actually just kinda lonely." This made steve smile. "Friends all busy?" He asked. Dustin nodded. "Alright kiddo, we'll put on some movies or something and maybe order pizza. How's that sound?" Said steve. Dustin's eyes lit up. "I just gotta check some things upstairs, you can go ahead and pick something." Dustin complied and headed into the living room. 

The minute he was out of sight steve rushed up the stairs. Billy surprisingly was still fast asleep. "Hey! Asshole!" Steve sharply whispered. Billy didn't stir which was odd, steve knew that he was a light sleeper. He crept further into the room, the sound of the fan and Billy's soft breathing filling his ears. "Hey.." Steve whispered again. This time he was softer. He sat on the edge of the bed, glancing hazily at Billy's bare chest. He looked...hot. Not hot in the attractive kind of way, but he looked like he was sitting in a goddamn sauna, beads of sweat across his face and chest. This worried steve slightly. How in gods name is he so hot? This room is a damn icebox, Steve thought. He put a hand on him and instantly recoiled at the heat. Please don't be a fever. The cold touch made billy moan slightly in his sleep. Steve hurried down the stairs as fast as his post-fuck limp would let him. He headed straight for the kitchen and yanked a cold cloth out of the fridge. It was a trick he taught himself since his parents didn't give a shit if he had a fever or not, he'd just leave cloths in the back of the fridge and when he happened to get sick, bam, there they were. Billy was sat up and awake when he got back him the room. Steve sighed heavily, kneeling on the bed and cupping Billy's face.   
"What's the matter, princess?" Billy's voice was deep and hoarse but so soft, Steve practically melted into him. He felt him embrace him, Steve wanted to stay there forever. Billy pulled him away and kissed him softly. "What's wrong?" Steve snapped out of it. "I- Billy- Billy are you okay?" He almost sounded out of breath. Billy sat up more. "Well come to think of it I'm actually not feeling so hot right now." His voice was gravely. It was strangely arousing for Steve. He started to feel himself get hard again. "Shit." He whispered under his breath. "What was that baby boy?" Steve looked back up at Billy, who was licking his lips and smirking.  
"Billy you're really hot.." steve said discordantly. "Yeah?" He murmured, still smirking. Steve felt himself begin to drool slightly. "N-No baby- Uh Billy... I think you're running a fever." Billy raised an eyebrow at the sudden retract of the pet name. Steve noticed the all to familiar outline on the sheet over Billy's lower area. He felt himself getting harder. "Billy I've got the kid downstairs, we can't do this now." His tone was hushed but desperate. Billy licked his lips again. "Come on babe, that cold makin your throat hurt or something?" His voice was sickly but it was like honey, this made steve melt. He felt how wet he was under his robe, causing him to moan slightly. "Okay let's just be quick, and don't be loud." Billy chuckled. "I can't make any promises princess." Steve pulled down the sheets to reveal Billy's cock, stiff and leaking with precum. He teased the head with his tongue literally drooling at the same time. "Fuck..." Billy groaned. Steve cravingly licked down the side of his shaft, cupping his balls in the process. He rubbed his hard aching cock onto Billy's thighs, just to give it some attention while bobbing his head up and down, trying desperately to hold back his own moans. "Oh fuck...Just like that Stevie, fuccckkk." Something about Billy's voice when he was sick just turned steve on even more, it was deep and raspy, and it just sent steve over the edge every time. He sucked faster, Billy's moans getting more and more overwrought. He came hard, steve swallowing.   
Billy pet steve's hair, as they caught their breaths. Steve grabbed a handful of tissues, one to clean up billy, and one to clean up himself, a few for his nose too. "Came without being touched huh?" Rasped billy. "Is it just me or are you more horny than usual when you're sick?" Steve laughed gently. "I don't know... It is probably some hormonal thing..or kink." He murmured. Billy licked his teeth and grinned slightly.  
"Oh shit." Steve suddenly said, standing up. Billy gave him a look as if to say 'what's wrong?'.   
"Dustin." Steve said breathlessly. He kissed Billy on the forehead and threw the cold towel at him before dashing out of the room. Billy took it upon himself to go back to sleep, placing the cold towel on the chest.


End file.
